The Ancient
by endlessvamp
Summary: Harry Potter was a Vampire Ancient. He had lived for a millennium and one of his Childe was Pearl. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own both of them, Harry and The Vampire Diaries.

Warnings: Spoilers for Episode 20.

* * *

Harry watched the view of the city from inside his car. Humans passed by in hurry, intending to get home for dinner and blissfully ignorant of the darker side of the city. He took a sip from the glass he was holding. The sweet metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and the Vampire Lord savoured the taste. Ah, blood. Rich with haemoglobin and nutrients. The elixir of life for vampires. How ironic. Once he fought against the Dark and now, he was one of them. A creature of Dark.

He vaguely remembered how he died, killed by a rogue wizard and woken up filled with hunger. He was utterly flabbergasted when he woke up and saw a stranger's face hovering above him instead of his parents and Sirius's face. The stranger was a vampire, his Sire. The one who gave him his blood under compulsion. He couldn't remember when, the memories were hazy. He suspected a conspiracy because not long after that he was thrown into a time loop, arriving a thousand years before his birth. Till this day he wondered if his Sire was a Seer. He never met the elusive vampire even after centuries of searching.

Harry was deep in his musings when the car came to a stop.

"We have arrived, my Lord," his chauffeur said.

"Thank you, Isaac." Harry nodded at the young vampire, as he opened the door for the Ancient. He put down the glass on the mini table and stepped out of the car. A large mansion greeted his sight. A smile decorated his pale aristocratic face when memories surfaced from seeing the manor. He straightened his suit and walked inside. A beautiful blonde vampire greeted him.

"Harry," she smiled, her grey eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Melinda," Harry kissed her hand. "As beautiful as ever."

" Charming as ever, Harry," she laughed.

Harry just shrugged as Melinda ushered him into deeper in to mansion. "Come, dinner is served and everyone's waiting for you," she said.

They arrived at a grand dining room. The table was fit for a dozen people and was filled with vampires except for two besides the head table. Harry smiled a true smile as he greeted his family. The ones that filled his lonely life for a thousand years. Some of them were still young and some were as old as him. Harry sat on his seat and ate the delicious meal that Melinda cooked.

"Have you heard?" the voice of his oldest friend on his left caught his attention. Harry looked up into the dark blue eyes of Alexander.

"What?" Harry asked curious.

"Harry Potter is dead," Alexander said cautiously. He knew the mention of the Wizarding World was sensitive towards his friend. Harry had avoided the Wizarding world for the last century. Refusing to involve in the war and help his younger self less he created a paradox.

"Yes," Harry said shortly. His light mood grew dimmer as he remembered the last few decades. The wounds he thought were closed a long time ago bled anew. The agony of having to watch his parents' death and watching his loved ones die again was terrible. It hurts him because he couldn't do anything. He was a bystander, doomed to watch and not interfere.

"You can reconnect with them. There're no longer two of you. You can go back to your family," suggested Alexander.

Harry shook his head. "No, let them think I died. I don't want to reopen old wounds. Let Harry Potter be just a memory." Harry mustered a small smile. "My family's here. I belong here."

Alexander nodded and didn't breach the subject again. He respected his friend decision. They continued to eat in silence while listening to the other vampires talking and telling jokes, sometimes inserting their own piece.

Harry was eating dessert when he felt a sudden twinge in his mind. He stopped eating and focused inward, into his mind. He tracked the feeling and was surprised to find the source came from the connections he had with his Childes, those who he turned himself. A link that was long dead had sprang back to life. Harry eyes widen as he identified the source of the connection.

_Pearl._

Pearl, the sweet young girl he found in the ashes of a village. The one he raised into an elegant young women. Who died nearly two centuries ago was alive. Although the bond was weak, Harry was not mistaken, she was alive.

" –ry, Harry. What's wrong?" A voice called his name.

Harry looked up and found that all the conversations had ceased and he was the centre of attention. Melinda worried gaze was on him, "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Pearl's alive."

Alexander eyes widen. "Are you sure?" He said.

"I don't know. It's like she suddenly came back to the living. I can feel her," Harry said. He needed to see the truth for itself. He needed to see his daughter again.

Melinda nodded, well aware of Harry's connections with his Childes, not to mention his protectiveness. When she first met Harry, she knew that he was different from other vampires. It was proven over the centuries of friendship they shared. Other vampires usually switch off their humanity. Life became much easier for them. But Harry was different, he still had a shred of his humanity with him. He never shut it off. Maybe it was the price he had to pay for being able to keep his magic with him.

She remembered the day Harry came to her with grief stricken face and saying Pearl was dead. It took over a century for him to let go of the grief. Still, she was worried. What if the connection was a mistake and Pearl was really dead. Harry would be devastated.

"Where is she?" she asked.

Harry concentrated for a moment before answering, "Somewhere in America."

* * *

Harry apparated directly to his mansion after saying his apologies and farewell to his friends. He changed his outfit from the expensive dark suit to casual wear, a long sleeve dark green turtleneck and black trousers. His shoulder length hair was still messy as ever but manageable. Satisfied with his appearance, he summoned his coat and head downstairs to the driveway. His limo wasn't there... Ah, he had left his chauffeur at Alex's home. Sighing, he made his way to the garage and drove his Lamborghini to the airport. His secretary had already made the necessary arrangement for his travel to the United States.

He parked the car and went into the busy airport. His flight wasn't for another hour so he waited patiently, all the while dreading the encounter with his Childe. Is she still alive? But he vanished the doubt. His magic never lied to him and he trusted it fully. He wondered what happened to his Childe.

**Flashback**

_600 years ago_

The smell of death and burnt wood assaulted his senses. He scrunched his nose in disgust. Sometimes he wondered if the humans were more barbaric than vampires. But then, both species have bloodlust, not much different after all.

Harry walked through the remains of the burnt village. A soft hiccup caught his attention. He tilted his head. _A survivor_. Another hiccup and Harry was drawn towards the sound. He arrived at demolished wooden house, surprisingly it wasn't burned like the others. He shifted the broken pieces of wood and underneath all the rubble a young girl was curled up. Her face red with and traces of dried tears marred her face.

Harry gently picked her up and received a whimper for his effort. He checked her over for injuries and felt glad that he found none. Harry looked back to the girls' face and found large dark brown eyes staring in fright at him. He smiled gently, "What's your name, little one?"

The child sniffed before whispering "Pearl."

Harry carefully lifted the girl up into his arm, decision made. "And I'm Harry."

**End of flashback**

His flight was called and Harry boarded the plane. His mind wondered to the past again.

**Flashback**

Harry watched his daughter grew up over the years. Gone was the frightened young girl and there stood an exceptional young lady. He was very proud of her.

~*~l~*~

Pearl's expression changed from surprise, horror and disbelief as Harry explained what he was. When he finished, he waited patiently for her response, a small part of him dreaded his daughter's rejection.

"You _are_ my father no matter what you are."

And Harry felt a burden was lifted from his shoulder.

~*~l~*~

A young man was courting his daughter.

Harry watched as Pearl smiled happily when she wedded the man, smiling along. His glamour caused the mortals and few immortals around him to see a smiling black haired man in his mid forties, father of the bride.

~*~l~*~

Harry held a baby girl in his hand and smiled. His granddaughter, Anna.

~*~l~*~

"Father. I want to turn." Pearls' determined voice reached him and Harry looked at her with a piercing gaze, remembering his offer.

"Do you really want a cursed life, Pearl?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So you won't be alone."

Harry's eyes softened and he nodded.

~*~l~*~

Harry left Pearl with her family. He was satisfied with her happiness. It was time for him to move on.

~*~l~*~

_200 years later_

Harry met Pearl again.

"Father, this is Katherine. Katherine, meet my father."

Harry bowed and kissed the hand of the beautiful lady standing beside his daughter. "A pleasure to meet you, young lady."

A smile decorated Katherine's face.

~*~l~*~

_200 years later_

Harry felt a sudden tug in his mind as his link with one of his Childe broke. His eyes widen when he identified it was his precious daughter, Pearl. Grief and sorrow filled him.

**End of Flashback**

They had arrived at America. Harry entered one of the airport's toilet and apparated directly towards his residence in Forks, Washington. Having a house in most countries around the world and nearly unlimited wealth had it perks.

He grabbed a few spare clothes and his car keys before heading out. He had a destination to reach.

* * *

Harry passed a signboard that read '_Mystic Falls.'_

'So, this is the town that she's at,' thought Harry. 'It's quite secluded.'

Harry smiled. His daughter was near as he can pinpoint her location easily now. He drove through the rows of trees. The moon was shining and the night couldn't have been more beautiful. Suddenly he felt the link Pearl had with him snapped. _Again_. Harry eyes widen. He stopped the car and focused on the last location he felt his daughter. _Not again. No._

He gathered his magic and apparated directly to the place he felt her. Consequences be damned. He will not lose Pearl for a second time.

He appeared near a house without the usual accompanied loud crack. The front door of the house was opened and suspecting Pearl was inside, Harry arrived at the entrance in an instant. He briefly wondered if the owner was inside or not before his attention was on the figure in front of him.

A man was standing inside the hallway. Harry's sudden arrival seemed to surprise the person. He was holding a strange looking rifle. Harry tensed as a rifle was immediately aimed towards his chest and a wooden stake was shot towards him. He grabbed the wooden stake before it reached his heart. Seeing that his shot failed, the man ran through the back door. Harry wanted to give chase but the sight of his daughter stopped him in his track. Another vampire lay dead beside her but Harry ignored him. His sole attention was on his dead daughter.

He had failed. _Again._ Grief filled him and his tight control on his magic was slipping. Only a millennium experiences prevented him from fully losing control. Harry didn't know how long he stood there only that he snapped out of his statue-like state by a voice.

"Grandfather?"

Harry turned towards the sound and saw Anna, his granddaughter. A smile lit up on the girl's face as she recognised him. Harry watched her with sorrow filled eyes and the smile on her face faltered. She took a step forward.

"Grandfather? What's wr – Mama!"

Anna darted forward when she saw her mother's body on the floor and Harry made no move to stop her. He only knelt and hugged his granddaughter as she cried, calling her mother over and over again. He felt guilt gnawing away in his heart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. _That mortal will pay for this_, he vowed.

* * *

**End**

**A/N**: Yeah, that's all. Pearl was one of my favourite characters in the series. So, I wrote this for her. I don't know if it's good or not (I have a feeling it's not) and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I would really happy if anyone can point out those mistakes. I'm quite blind towards them. :)

The timeline was a bit confusing. I'm confused myself. I get a headache trying to figure the specific years so I wrote them plus minus a few decades. When Pearl died, her age was approximately 600 since Damon is nearly 200.

So, roughly the timeline is like this:

600 years ago – Harry met Pearl

400 years ago – Harry met Pearl and Katherine

200 years ago – Pearl was sealed in the tomb

Present – She died.

Review please and constructive criticisms are welcomed with a hug from both Damon and Elena! XD


End file.
